¡Feliz Navidad!
by blackflowersblossom
Summary: Traducido del francés. ¿Quién ha dicho que la Navidad era sólo de humanos? ¿Que Papá Noel no le traía nada a robots gigantes? En todo caso, ¡ellos nos han dado la felicidad y la risa para esta Navidad! ¡Feliz Navidad!


**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL**

¡Hola! Hace mucho que no entraba a esta sección de FF, pero desde que leí este fic de otra persona no me resistí en preguntarle si podía traerlo en español. Así que, autores y lectores, aquí mi primer fic traducido del francés! Yay!

Fue todo un reto (he estudiado el idioma por años, pero nunca lo he hablado ni escrito) además que puede que tenga muchísimos errores, es difícil encontrar un Beta que sepa español y francés :S pero bueno, después de meses de trabajo (sí, meses) aquí está!

Cultura General

La _Turriptosis Nutricula _es el único ser vivo inmortal (biológicamente hablando)...sí, no se muere de viejito.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

oOoOo Una Navidad en la base de Transformers oOoOo

Por una vez, Ratchet había dormido maravillosamente bien. Sus noches se resumían a horas gastadas delante de pantallas para terminar los reportes del día, esta vez se había organizado para recargar correctamente. Así que estaba de buen humor cuando entró a la base Autobot, listo para volver al trabajo.

Iba a entrar a la sala principal cuando su pie quedó atascado con algo que ni supo qué fue y el imponente robot se precipitó sobre el suelo.

Quejumbroso, Ratchet volteó para ver a lo que le había hecho tropezar. ¿Un cable eléctrico? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¡Ratchet! ¡Ten cuidado, te vas a romper algo!-

El doctor miró a Miko acudir hacia él, ésta disfrazada con un extraño sombrero rojo con un pompón blanco. ¿Una nueva moda entre los rockeros?

Ratchet alzó repentinamente sus redondos ojos sobre la sala, notando que esta moda no estaba limitada a Miko. Unas centeallantes guirnaldas colgaban del techo. Incluso algunas habían sido enredadas alrededor de las barandillas.

Pero lo más impresionante era el inmenso pino instalado al lado de las pantallas. Jack y Raf estaban decorándolo con esferas coloridas, ayudados por Bulkhead y Arcee. Los dos Autobots se ocupaban de la parte alta, dejando que los jóvenes chicos se encargaran de hacer lo de abajo. Incluso Optimus estaba colocando algo, arreglando una guirnalda en el techo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Ratchet preguntó mientras se levantaba.

El equipo se tornó hacia él. Fue Optimus quien le saludó primero.

-¡Ah, Ratchet! ¡Ya te levantaste! Qué conveniente, justamente necesitaba de alguien para sostener el extremo de esta guirnalda.-

Ratchet lo miró, incrédulo.

-P-pero ¿Por qué están decorando la base? ¿Ya no les gusta más?-

-¿Sabes en qué día estamos?- Le preguntó Jack mientras enganchaba una esfera en el pino.

-Eh... ¿Sábado?-

-¡Sí, pero más precisamente 24 de diciembre!- Destacó Raf, elevando un dedo.- ¡Lo que significa que estamos en la Víspera de Navidad!-

-¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso?-

Todo el mundo parecían estar ya informado, porque incluso Bulkhead lo observó con un aire de sorpresa.

-¿No sabes qué es?- Se asombró el guerrero. -Es una agradable fiesta humana donde tú decoras un pino y recibes regalos debajo de él.-

Mientas hablaba, Bulkhead intentaba colocar una guirnalda sin mucho éxito. Al cabo de un momento, sus mismas manos quedaron enredadas en la decoración.

-¡Raaah, estúpida guirnalda! Le voy a disparar. ¡Miko! ¿Me puede venir a ayudar, por favor?-**  
**

-¡Ya voy!- Sonrió la joven niña acudiendo para salvar al robot enredado. - ¡No le dispares, la vas a destrozar!

Ratchet miró durante un momento el resto del grupo apresurarse, viendo los brazos balanceándose.**  
**

-Bueno,- dijo él entonces dirigiéndose a las pantallas, -por el momento nada me puede enfadar.-

Avanzó para encender las máquinas. Pero sin importar cuántas veces presionara el botón, las pantallas permanecían oscuras.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- Refunfuñó Ratchet. -¿Por qué no quieren encenderse?-

-Oh, eh, tenía que agarrar la toma de corriente para conectar la guirnalda eléctrica- dijo Miko, con un tono avergonzado.

Ratchet enfocó sus ópticos sobre el enchufe para poder constatar que el cable que le había hecho tropezar un poco antes estaba firmemente conectado a la toma eléctrica.

Ratchet observó severamente a la joven chica.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy trabajar, eh?-

Optimus se volteó hacia su médico.

-Oh, vamos amigo mío. Tan sólo será por un día.-

-Sí, pero puede ser el día en que los Decepticons se les ocurra la brillante idea de atacarnos.- Recalcó Ratchet, molesto.

-Es Navidad.- dijo Arcee, encogiéndose de hombros. -No van a atacar en una tarde como ésta.-

Ratchet exhaló una sarcástica y sardónica risa.

- Sí, evidentemente, imagino muuuuuuy bien que Megatron también ha decorado su pino y que todos están cantando y decorando su base con guirnaldas enmarañadas ¡En serio, verdaderamente no hay ninguna cosa así de estúpida que nosotros podamos hacer!

...oOoOoOoOoOo...

-¡Ouch! Pero qué...-

Starscream se volvió, listo para ahogar de reprimendas a quien hubiera osado golpearle la cabeza por detrás. En el sitio, se encontró cara a cara con la punta de un pino. Parpadeó sobre las agujas verdes del pino sin comprender.

Los dos robots quienes lo traían se inclinaron repentinamente y Starscream pudo reconocer a Knock Out y Breakdown.

-Disculpa, Starscream, ¿Te podrías hacer a un lado?- Solicitó Knock Out.

-¡Sí, tenemos una entrega que hacer!- Enalteció Breakdown.

En lugar de apartarse, el comandante colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y frunció las cejas.

-¿Puedo saber por qué están cargando un árbol en la nave?-

- Ay, para decorar,- respondió Breakdown como si eso hubiera sido de lógica infantil.

Starscream arqueó una ceja.

-¿Decorar?-

-Estamos en Víspera de Navidad,- explicó Knock Out. -Es una fiesta donde tú recibes regalos de un hombre grande y rojo con una barba blanca.-

Starscream reaccionó con la palabra 'regalo'.

-¿Y entregará los mismos a la base Decepticon?- Preguntó fingiendo una cara de que no estaba interesado.

Knock Out asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-Sip, como parece, todo el mundo puede recibir lo que quiera el día de Navidad.-

Ese detalle fue inesperado por Starscream: aquéllo permitiría obtener el Energon Oscuro que tanto deseaba.

-Bueno, de acuerdo,- concedió el comandante.- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con su árbol para decorar?-

-Papá Noel no pasa si no hay árbol de Navidad en donde poner los regalos,- explicó Breakdown.

-Exacto,- afirmó Knock Out. - No árbol, no regalos.-

Starscream juzgó a los dos Decepticons con la mirada. No pareciera que estuvieran mintiendo...o entonces ellos estuvieran en el fondo de su locura. Starscream decidió creerles. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder...

-Extraña costumbre,- murmuró él. -Y este árbol, ¿Ustedes cuentan en dónde meterlo?-

-En la sala de control,- admitió Knock Out.

-Es grande: permitirá poner más regalos,- sonrió Breakdown.

-Muy bien,- acordó el aviador, dando media vuelta. -Síganme.-

Starscream guió el camino, los tres estaban siendo seguidos por miradas atónitas a medida que recorrían los pasillos. El comandante luego se detuvo enfrente de la sala de control y abrió la puerta.

-Bueno, es hora de decorar el pino,- declaró Starscream mientras que los dos otros colocaban el árbol con aplomo. -¿Qué es lo que supuestamente pondrán encima?-

Knock Out entonces abrió su cajuela y sacó unas guirnaldas así como un gorrito de Navidad.

- He tomado esto en la ciudad. Debería hacer el trabajo.-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó de repente Breakdown, tomando el gorrito rojo entre sus dígitos.

-No lo sé,- reconoció Knock Out. -Pero pienso que esto debe de colocarse sobre la cabeza.-

-Ustedes dos son unos idiotas,- replicó Starscream sujetando con las manos el gorrito. -¡Es una decoración! ¡No es para ustedes, es para el pino!-

Y según sus sabias palabras, el aviador ubicó el gorrito rojo en la punta del árbol.

-¡Ya ven!- dijo él dignamente.

-Ah, sí, en efecto,- concluyó Knock Out observando el árbol así de adornadito.

-Bueno, nos resta a nosotros el colocarlas,- dijo Breakdown recogiendo las guirnaldas.

Los tres Decepticons tuvieron éxito en hacer un pino bien hecho con unas guirnaldas resplandecientes solapándose entre las ramas. Starscream retrocedió entonces para observar su obra maestra.

-Hm...no está mal. No queda más que esperar a Papá Noel para tener los regalos.-

-Por otra parte, ¿Cuándo se supone que debe de venir?- interrogó entonces Breakdown.

-En la noche,- eludió Knock Out. -No creo que tenga un horario fijo.-

Starscream tuvo súbitamente una iluminación.

-¿Este hombre posee los regalos de toda la Tierra?-

-Por lo que parece,- murmuró Breakdown.

-¿No podemos en ese caso de tomarlo como rehén cuando venga para que nos entregue todos los regalos?- sonrió Starscream viciosamente.

Knock Out y Breakdown intercambiaron miradas, después sonrieron.

-¡Es una buena idea!- Admitió el médico.

-En ese caso, apaguen las luces y ocúltense. Esta noche, este «Papá Noel» tendrá una pequeña sorpresa.

Los Decepticons hicieron como lo convenido y entonces, se escondieron en la oscuridad, ocultos atrás del pino.

Así esperaron durante largos minutos ... minutos que se transformaron en horas.

Breakdown y Knock Out dormían inclinados uno contra el otro cuando el chirrido de una puerta que se abría hizo sobresaltar a Starscream. Éste se dio cuenta de quién estaba pasando y despertó los dos Decepticons para preparar el asalto.

-A las tres,- murmuró Starscream. - Uno...dos...¡tres!-

Los robots se lanzaron sobre el Papá Noel quien se peleaba pero estaba abrumado por el nombre.

-¡Lo tengo!- Gritaba victoriosamente Starscream.

-¡Ouch! ¡Breakdown, ése soy yo!- Se quejaba Knock Out.

- Ups...Perdón. ¡Ouch! ¡Pero qué fuerte golpea este Papá Noel!-

- ¡Contrólenlo!-

-Pero bueno, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?- Rugió la voz del buen Papá Noel.

La luz vino para iluminar la sala, y los tres emboscadores miraron la puerta de entrada para percibir que Soundwave tenía la mano en el interreuptor.

Pero lo peor se encontraba en que cada uno tenía un brazo o una pierna: de Megatron.

Los tres Decepticons retrocedieron al unísono y levantaron los ojos desorbitados sobre su jefe.

-Lo...lo podemos explicar,- balbuceó Starscream.

-Es que...-

-De hecho, el Papá Noel...-

Megatron se levantó y se masajeó la cabeza, y de repente fijó su vista sobre el equipo. El resplandor asesino de sus ojos rojos petrificó a sus subordinados.

-¡YA ME CANSÉ DE SUS EXCUSAS!- Rugió él de repente, haciendo que el grupo se sobresaltara. -¡LOS VOY A ATOMIZAR!-

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!- Gritó Knock Out viendo a Megatron apuntar sobre ellos su cañón.

Soundwave observó a su jefe correr tras el trío de Decepticons sin reaccionar. Después, de repente, una cosa pasó detrñas del ventanal de la nave.

Soundwave no estaba seguro, pero creyó haber reconocido un trineo y...¿unos renos?


End file.
